supremecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter parker
peter parker (spider-man) is a super hero in centre earth, he gained his powers from a radioactive spider bite, he can now crawl walls, shoot webs from his wrists and has increased agility for a human. the x-men class him as a mutant but spidey doesn't want to be one of them. 'history' peter parker was always a genius, even at the age of 13. his dad died many years ago and peter has been working on an old project of his, the spider research, his dad left behind all of his notes and research data from his tests and analysis'. hoping to complete his dads work, peter worked on the project and eventualy created a spider with the abilities of 6 different spiders, he managed this due to his friend, harry osborn, having his own amazing research lab from his fathers money, peter used radiation to give the spider it's powers. during the night, the super spider escaped and roamed around the lab, the next morning, peter went into the lab with harry and peter was bitten by the spider, they squashed it and quit the project due to peter being ill because of the bite. he went to hospital, and doctor otto octavious managed to get a sample of peters DNA posing as a doctor at the hospital, he toke the sample to norman osborn who then examined it and explained that his DNA is being fused with that of a spiders, he then says that he wants to keep an eye on peter without interfeering in his life, so he gets harry to secretly spy on him as the two of them are friends and go to school together. peter finds out that the bite gave him remarkable spider powers, he could climb walls, shoot webs and move more agile than any one, so he decides to test his new found powers in the city, while doing so, he encounters a villainous figure known as the blackout, peter quickly flees the scene, but has a lot of guilt that he didn't do anything. he designes suits, some more ridicules than others, but he eventualy found a good one, and started making it, when it was complete he went out to deal with blackout, and did so very well, blackout went to jail, and spider man became new yorks hero. 'plot' 2 years after gaining his powers and creating his spider man suit, peter is still saving new york from the likes of street gangs and killers, but spidey soon realises that all is to quiet. eddie brock, who is a childhood friend of peter, asked peter to come to a secret lab with him, he then shows an empty container which held an alien symbiote nicknamed venom, he asks peter to find spider man and ask him to find the symbiote, he then hands over a special container to capture venom with. spidey looks for the black ooz but has no luck, until he finds a destructive black villain roaming the city, destroying buildings and draining people of the life, spidey fight's the beast but it manages to escape. later on he talks with eddie who isn't looking very well, peter tells him that spider man had no luck in capturing the symbiote but knows that it has attached to someone and is on a destructive rampage, eddie says he already knows due to the news reports, but as soon as peter goes and spider man swings by, eddie transformed into the monster that is venom who went to go kill spider man, peter now knows that eddie is venom and has to take him down, they fight, but the symbiote comes of eddie relising he is too weak and attaches to peter, changing his suit to black and making him more skilled. 'avengers' '2099' later on in the spider-man: 2099 series, peter reveals himself to miguel to be the ceo of alchamax, saying that he kept black cat alive due to an anti-aging drug, he also toke this drug, miguel already knew most of this but wondered why he wants to create a robot army, peter simply replys with 'they remove human error, and they will replace you.' miguel then fights peter, but parker escapes to his office. as miguel tries to get in, peter is suiting up with a new spider-battle armor, then the two of them carry on with the battle which eventualy ended up with peter winning, very honerably, peter asks miguel to continue working at alchamax, but he declines the offer and retreats. 'out of time' 'end of the world' 'abilities' 'appearence' 'personality'